Abu
Abu is Aladdin's friend and ally who appears throughout the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Abu can almost always be found with Aladdin and will begrudgingly do anything Aladdin asks of him. He is usually seen getting into trouble due to his bad habit of stealing various items. Personality Although a little mischievous at times, Abu is loyal and answers to Aladdin whenever he is summoned. He has an interest in jewels, and tried to steal one once. He loves the shining of these gems. He also is very loyal, as he retrieves items Aladdin tells him too, or is very willing to help him. Physical Appearance Abu is a small monkey with orange-brown fur and pale skin. His body structure is typical of most monkeys, including his thumbs and prehensile tail, though he only has four fingers and toes on each limb, like other Agrabah characters. He has large, black eyes and wears a fez that is violet on the bottom and red-violet on the top. The two sections are separated by a yellow pattern. He wears a thin vest not unlike Aladdin's, albeit Abu's is red-violet. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Abu is first seen trapped in a sand pit with Aladdin. Once the duo is free from the sand pit, they help Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Abu only appears on occasion, whenever Sora and Aladdin need him to help solve a puzzle in the Cave of Wonders. When Sora and Aladdin explore the chambers in the depths of the Cave of Wonders, they are occasionally blocked by a puzzle which involves a statue holding a large, red gem. When the command "Call" is activated from the command menu, Abu leaps from Aladdin's shoulder to the statue and taps the statue's gem a few times with his hands. The gem glows, Abu leaps back to Aladdin and the puzzle should be solved. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Abu appears once again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, causing mischief in the town of Agrabah. He is confronted by Aladdin in the Marketplace, being yelled at by his friend for committing theft. ''Kingdom Hearts II In this game, Abu is again getting into trouble when he steals a black lamp from The Peddler's shop. Aladdin forces him to give the lamp back, only to discover moments later that it was the lamp Jafar was trapped in, which probably explains why he stole it in the first place. Abu follows Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the Cave of Wonders, so they can obtain some treasure to purchase the lamp back from the Peddler. It is here that Abu activates a trap when he grabs a floating gem, but quickly helps Sora solve the puzzle. After the group defeats the Blizzard Lord and the Volcanic Lord, Abu tries to get away with a gem he swiped from the Cave of Wonders, but Donald takes it from him and tries to keep it for himself. Abilities Abu has the ability to solve puzzles in the Cave of Wonders. Other than that, Abu cannot do much in combat. He helps to solve the puzzles by touching the egg-like structures in the hands of the ape statues. Origin Abu is based on his respective character in Disney's 1992 animated film ''Aladdin. Abu's character is original to the movie. Gallery Abu KHX.png| de:Abu es:Abú fr:Abu Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Characters in Union χ